Music Drabbles
by Tomoyo-chan284
Summary: 10 songs, 10 lives. Sentence drabbles for a music challenge.


Music Drabbles

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, neither the series nor the songs.

AN: I decided to do a music challenge. I would listen to the radio and I would have the length of the song to write a little drabble/snippet about it. And of course, I chose KH, since I love it so much. So here's the ten songs that I heard (I only cheated once, by changing the station when the first went to commercial break and a repeat song came on). Any warnings... a little bit of ot3 if you don't like that? None of these are really long enough to be anything.

* * *

E.T. - Katy Perry

It seemed so strange, this situation. One moment friends, the next crossing the border to lovers. Dark night, and the colored light of passing cars showed glimpses of a shy brunet and a soft trusting smile. One kiss and there was no going back.

If I Die Young - The Band Perry

Sora looked so beautiful, clean and smooth against the sheets behind him. Satin skin against satin sheets. Sky blue eyes looking up at him in wonder and love and desire.

"You're so beautiful, Sora." A blush covers his cheeks.

"So are you." Sora replies reaching up to run fingers through silver hair. He's pale, like a white rose petal. Eyes half lidded, he leans up for a kiss. He pulls the other down, down, down into the sheets.

(It) Feels so Good - Steven Tyler

Looking at her, you would never imagine Kairi at a club, pulling boys to the dance floor and giggling over the rim of colored glasses. Sora smiled at her, pulling at his white and glitter gold shirt. After a raid of Tidus' closet of all things, she had deemed him ready for this first night on the town.

He wasn't sure about the drinks and many of the boys she pulled to her side, but Kairi looked so beautiful swaying to the music on the dance floor.

Misery - Maroon 5

Answer me. This silence is too much. Leon wasn't good at expressing. Anything really. Long practice allowed his friends to differentiate between pissed and indifferent, even a a faint happiness. But Cloud was a different beast. He had his own silences and problems. Leon thought that meant he would understand the unspoken message. But after two months, he couldn't take the distance.

Lazy Song - Bruno Mars

Late morning light filtered through the window, but neither boy made a move to stop it. It was too warm, comfortable to move, too lazy even to sleep.

"We should get up." Riku aid to the blob plastered half over him.

"You first." Sora replied.

Riku contemplated for a moment, but decided against it. Laying skin to skin like this, lazy and complete, was too comfortable.

"Whatever."

All the Right Moves - One Republic

Living in the castle was like living a life of slowly sinking. Faces came and went, on missions, in relaxation. Luxford once asked him for a game. Roxas lost. Miserably. Demyx sometimes played his sitar, but the brief melody only drilled the desperation in deeper. Everyone knew it was useless, the steady creeping depression; except maybe the Superior. As reports came in off their deaths, no one felt more than a vague shrug of emotion. What was the point? All there was left to do was _br_ e A k

Arms - Christina Perri

I never thought he would be the one to hold your heart. I always thought it would be me, that's why I competed with him so much. I wanted you to notice me. He physically held you in his heart, you gave him that trust. Could you ever trust me that much? The darkness in my heart is too much for me to keep from falling, but what about you? Would your light shine all the brighter? Look right into my heart, and you'll see nothing but the darkness and (the two of) you.

S & M - Rihanna

Come on over to me, his eyes seemed to be saying. They saw each other across the dance floor, blue eyes to blue eyes and they knew. This glitter-eyed boy belonged to him, as much as the smirking silveret belonged to the other. It was beautifully dangerous, like lightening in a storm. It took only moments to find the other's rhythm, to adjust and descend. Back to chest, pressed close, and hands on swaying hips. Sora moaned, grinding backward as the taller boy's mouth found his ear. Let's do something fun.

Gives You Hell - All-American Rejects

The three of them gave no mind to the stares and murmurs. They could have their propriety, they had each other. As Sora's hand found Riku's pocket, Kairi comfortable between them, they ignored the whispers. After years spent traveling the worlds they knew what mattered. As Kairi's mouth first found one and then the other, she ignored the calls of slut behind her back. As Riku curled around a masculine body he ignored the darkening hearts around him. And Sora never noticed anything anyway.

Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO

Piloting the gummi ship was a bit like a video game, Sora decided. So much that he started playing techno music in his head, timing the lasers to the beats.

"Sora...?" Donald trailed off. Sora turned away from the controls, pulled from the song in his head.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?" His fingers still twitched in pattern along the dash.

"Oh, sorry." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was just singing."

"Singing? It looked more like a seizure."

"Ah, here. I can sing the song aloud." The two king's lackeys decided that between this and Atlantica, he was never allowed to sing again.


End file.
